<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>drunk in love by phillips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314374">drunk in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillips/pseuds/phillips'>phillips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Harvelle's Roadhouse (Supernatural), M/M, this came to me in a dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillips/pseuds/phillips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s birthday at the roadhouse was a rager, but the after party was his favorite.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>drunk in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean is happily sloshed on stale beer, sitting in the mess of discarded solo cups in the parking lot.<br/>
Dean feels dizzy, not unpleasantly so, just like his body is moving but he’s sitting perfectly still. It’s the muscle memory of riding roller coasters all day. He wonders why and his whiskey soaked brain reminds him of the mechanical bull. Cas feels warm and solid beside him.</p><p>Dean breaks the pleasant silence, “I wanna spend the rest of m’life with you.”</p><p>Cas sighs, “Dean. Our lives are already over...you are are literally in heaven. You got impaled by a nail shortly after you killed god.” </p><p>Dean waves Cas’ protest away with a sloppy hand, “was rebar not a nail...being serious Cas...I think we should get hitched.” </p><p>“Dean. You are drunk.” </p><p>“Drunkkkinnlovve,” Dean hiccups, “you were right about Beyoncé...don’t tell Sam.”</p><p>“About our impending nuptials or you’re posthumous interest in pop music?”</p><p>Dean bumps Cas’s shoulder with his own, but misjudges the distance and ends up horizontal on the concrete. </p><p>Dean throws a celebratory fist to the air with a wobble, “So that’s a yes, Cas?”</p><p>“Dean. Whether it’s purgatory, hell, certain death, or down the aisle, I’ll go with you.”</p><p>Dean tugs Cas onto his chest. “Me too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>